Boredom can get you into Trouble
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Kaoru saves a girl from being mugged. But what are the consequences of doing so? And how will he keep Hikaru from finding out? Some funny bits. No defined pairings. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom can get you into Trouble

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High, sadly. If I did, it would have a second season.

_Chapter 1_

Hitachiin Kaoru sighed, glancing around him for something to do. Through some gentle threatening, er, persuasion, he had convinced his twin to take Haruhi on another date, much to Tamaki's chagrin. _He'd better not screw this one up like last time. _Kaoru thought darkly, sighing again. He was bored without Hikaru around, so he decided to walk through the nearby commoner's town to kill some time. When he began to get hungry, he bought an ice cream, grimacing at the slightly off, slightly melted, taste.

A female scream pierced the still air, and Kaoru looked around sharply. He could hear voices, male and one scared female. He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what he would gain by helping. But he was known as the nicer twin for a reason, so he shrugged and walked over.

Three men had their backs to him, leering at someone wedged against the corner. Kaoru could make out dark red hair, pale skin, and frightened blue- green eyes. "Oy. She doesn't look interested. Why don't you back off?"

The men turned in surprise. One, the leader it appeared, was a burly bearded man about half a foot taller than Kaoru. He smirked as he sized Kaoru up. "You gonna stop us boy?"

Kaoru gulped. He was more of a pacifist than his twin, and wasn't as good at fighting. "I would prefer not to fight, so just let her go." He replied wearily.

The man lunged with surprising speed, and his fist slammed into Kaoru's right eye. Kaoru's vision swam, and he cursed, ducking as the other two rushed him.

In a nearby restaurant, Hikaru turned in his seat. _That cry just now. It sounded like Kaoru!!_

"Hikaru?" Haruhi put her drink down, eyeing him with concern.

Hikaru's worry grew as another cry sounded. He started to get up, but paused as something Kyouya had said flashed through his mind. _'You've sheltered him so much that Kaoru is weaker than you, so that is why he's always getting hurt. You need to let him deal with his own problems.'_ Hikaru clenched his fist tightly against his twin's next cry. Anguish swirled in his heart as he turned back to Haruhi. He gave her a small smile. "I'm okay…"

Kaoru staggered upright, pressing a hand to his leg, where a concealed dagger had struck him. Warm blood pooled around his fingers. He growled, anger glinting in his eyes, and dropped into a crouch as the men came at him again. He pulled upon what little fighting moves he knew, throwing the first man over his knee, and kicking the second in the groin. He turned around the third, the leader, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. "So. Will you leave now?" Kaoru asked, voice soft and menacing.

The burly man paled. "S… s… sorry, kid! We… we'll leave!" _You haven't seen the last of us._

"Good." Kaoru released him, breathing a sigh of relief as the men fled. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, closing his eyes, to rest for a moment.

Small, hesitant footsteps caused him to realize the girl was still there. _Why didn't she leave?_ "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Her voice was quiet, still quivering with leftover fear. "Um, you're hurt."

"Yeah. It's okay, though." He opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin. The girl was leaning down, inches from him, watching him. Her blue- green eyes were glassy with unshed tears and concern. She raised a hand to his bruised eye.

Kaoru jerked away, from pain and from the shock of being touched.

"Sorry." She moved away, allowing him to stand. He cursed as more blood seeped from his leg wound. "So, um, what's your name?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Thank you, Kaoru- kun, for saving me."

Kaoru shrugged, giving her a small smile. "You're welcome, uh…"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Sakai Kimiko."

"Kimiko- kun, will you be alright getting home?"

"Yes. I just live a few blocks over."

"Okay. Be careful, then." He turned to leave.

"Wait! At least come home with me so I can treat your wounds!"

Kaoru smiled. "I'm fine. Good- bye." _Must get home first. Hikaru will kill me if he sees I'm hurt. _He grimaced. _No one ever said commoner towns were dangerous…_

Kaoru was happy to discover that no one was home. He grabbed an ice pack for his eye before proceeding to the bathroom. He peeled back his clothing, wincing. The leg wound was the worst, but he also had minor cuts on his chest and right arm. He cleaned them as best he could, then bandaged them. He leg wound looked like it needed stitches, but there was no way he was going to call Kyouya. He'd never live that down. His eye was starting to throb, giving him a headache. He changed clothes, throwing out his bloody ones, and crawled into bed.

Hikaru came home about an hour later. He was surprised to find his twin already in bed. "Kaoru?"

"Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled, giving a fake cough. "I think I'm getting sick. I don't want you to catch it, so you should use the spare bedroom."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. The twins were known for not getting sick. If Kaoru was faking it, then something must be wrong. Or he was scheming something. Hikaru hadn't forgotten hearing his cries, either. _Well, there is one way to find out._ "Were you in town today?"

"Why would I be in a commoner's town?" Kaoru asked a little too harshly.

"Well, I thought I heard you."

Kaoru paled, glad his back was to his twin. "Okay. I was bored, so I walked around."

"Did anything happen?"

"No." He paused. "I'm really not feeling well, Hikaru. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hikaru sighed, irritated and worried. "Alright. Sleep well, Kaoru."

Tears welled in Kaoru's eyes. He hated lying to Hikaru, the only person who really understood him. But he didn't want him to worry. He shifted to ease the pressure on his eye before sinking toward sleep.

_Well, not bad for an intro. This was a story brought on by sheer boredom in my physics class. It's a little weird, but then I didn't plan it. I just wrote. How's Kaoru going to keep Hikaru from finding out? And what will happen with Kimiko? Stay tuned to find out. Ja ne! _


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom can get you into Trouble

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High, sadly. If I did, Renge-chan's high power motor would self destruct.

_Chapter 2_

Kaoru groaned when he awoke. His entire body felt like it had been pounded, which it had. He relented and shoved down some pain killers, then went into the bathroom, surprised but happy when he discovered he had awoken before Hikaru. He changed the bandages on his wounds, and very gingerly applied concealer on his nicely bruised eye. Then he dressed and went downstairs to eat.

Hikaru yawned, entering the bathroom just after his twin exited. Something in the trash caught his eye, and he bent down to look at it. _Blood?_ His eyes narrowed. _Something did happen…_

Hikaru didn't ask about the blood, deciding to wait until later when his twin didn't have an excuse to dodge him. He did ask Kaoru how he was feeling, though.

"Much better. Must have just been the twenty- four hour flu." Kaoru smiled guiltily.

_More like twelve._ "Hmm…" was all that he said.

The twins did their normal everyday things at school, toying with Haruhi, teasing Tamaki, and playing the who's who game. Only once did Kaoru's injuries almost get exposed, when Haruhi accidentally clipped the one on his arm, eliciting a pained gasp from him. He laughed it off, saying he must have slept on it wrong, and went back to what he was doing, a little paler than before. However, when Host Club rolled around, things changed.

Kaoru had gone to find some towels for Haruhi, who'd tripped and spilled the coffee she was carrying. Consequently, it was Hikaru who was entertaining their guests. Everyone turned as the door squeaked open. A young, red- headed girl entered, pausing to look around. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Hikaru, and she suddenly turned into a bouncy, bubbly girl.

"Kaoru- kun!!" She cried, pouncing on Hikaru.

"What the-? Oy, Kaoru. Who is this?"

Kaoru, who had just re- entered and was giving the towels to Haruhi, paled. _Kimiko? What is __she__ doing here?!_ He reminded himself to breathe. "Um, random screaming fangirl?"

Hikaru peeled himself away from Kimiko, who was looking between the twins with shock. "Who just happens to know who you are?"

Kaoru gulped. "Um, well, we are well known."

Kimiko, who'd gotten somewhat over her shock, took a step toward Kaoru. "You forgot already, Kaoru- kun? You saved me yesterday."

"……no, I… I've never seen you before."

"But… but… you saved me. You got hit…" She began, pointing to his eye.

"No!!"

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrist before he could escape. At the same time, he snagged one of the damp, and still coffee free, towels. He pressed it to Kaoru's face, watching as his twin winced. "You got hurt, Kaoru?" He asked, gently wiping away the concealer to reveal a colorful bruise.

There was a collective gasp. Kaoru looked down, real tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I just didn't want you to worry."

Hikaru dropped the towel, putting his fingers under Kaoru's chin and drawing closer. "Of course I'll worry, Kaoru. You are the most important person to me."

A few tears spilled down Kaoru's face. "… Hikaru…"

The mass of watching girls squealed and swooned. Kaoru glanced over at Kimiko. _Odd. She's not falling for it._ He saw Hikaru's eye twitch. _He's…… angry?!_

Without another word, Hikaru tightened his hold on Kaoru's wrist, and pulled him to the nearest men's restroom.

_Ooh, I know. What an evil place to stop. Anyway, just one chapter left. What will be the outcome of Kaoru saving Kimiko? Stay tuned to find out. Ja ne! _


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom can get you into Trouble

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High, sadly. If I did, Kirimi would force Nekozawa to like light.

_Chapter 3_

Once inside the restroom, Hikaru placed himself between Kaoru and the door. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Kaoru shrugged. "It's not like you can do anything to fix it. And you worry enough already."

Hikaru sighed. "Please, just take off your shirt, Kaoru."

"Why?" He asked warily.

"So I can check you over. If you prefer, we can go back to the girls, and I can undress you there. But I didn't think you'd want them to see your body damaged."

Kaoru let out a long breath, considering his options, before unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. He then gingerly peeled back the bandages on his arm and chest. "They look worse than they are." He mumbled half- heartedly.

"Mm- hm. And your leg wound?"

"How… what leg wound?"

"Stop trying to lie to me, Kaoru, you're no good at it. You've been covering a limp all day. Even Haruhi noticed, and you know how dense she is."

_Look who's talking._ "Don't worry about me." Kaoru muttered through clenched teeth.

"But I do worry…"

"Don't!!" Kaoru screamed, causing Hikaru to step back. "You've worried about me too much! You've always taken care of me, so I'm weak! Stop protecting me, Hikaru, and let me handle my own problems!!" He dashed around Hikaru for the door, almost plowing over Haruhi in his haste.

Hikaru stood there, stunned. It was like being slapped in the face by Kyouya's words again, only this time it was Kaoru who had said them.

"Are you going to go after him?" A voice asked quietly.

"He… he hates me."

"No, he doesn't."

Hikaru turned. "Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you two were all right." Haruhi paused. "I doubt Kaoru hates you. I think he's just scared. He doesn't want you to be hurt because of him."

"That's--!"

"Um…"

Both turned at the sound. Kimiko stood just outside the door, tears in her downcast eyes.

"What do you want?" Hikaru grumbled.

"I… I have something to tell you…"

Kaoru stormed outside, not even bothering to rebutton his shirt. He ignored the sighing girls that he passed. Tears of bitterness cascaded down his face. _I can't believe I just did that. I just blew up at Hikaru!_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy from yesterday."

Kaoru paused and looked up. The three men he had fought stood in front of him, flanked by a half dozen other men. More stepped in behind him to form a circle, cutting off his escape. He narrowed his eyes. "Too weak to fight yourself?"

The man growled in response. "Ready for payback, punk?" He swung and Kaoru once again ducked, cursing. _This won't be easy._

"A set- up?" Hikaru asked, appalled.

Kimiko nodded. "They said they'd leave me alone if I helped them find Kaoru- kun. I'm sorry… if they hadn't found me on the way home… I… I didn't want him to get hurt."

Hikaru grit his teeth and tore off after his twin. He ignored Haruhi as she called his name. _Kaoru…!_

Kaoru cried out as one of the men hit his injured leg. "That was a cheap shot!"

The burly man shrugged, laughing. He and a few of the others drew out knives.

Kaoru groaned, closing his eyes. _At least I can take one or two with me._

"KAORU!!!!"

Kaoru's eyes flew open. "Hikaru?" He turned to find his twin plowing his way through the men. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru hugged him briefly. "Sorry I'm late." He turned so he was back to back with Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru. Why are you messing with these guys? They look boring."

"……"

"What did you say, punk?" The burly man bristled.

"Wow. They're identical…" Murmurs ran through the men.

"Who cares? We can still take them down! It's only two of them against us!"

There was a slight cough. Everyone turned. Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny stood there. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, dark humor in his eyes. "Sorry, but there are six of us."

A short while later, the men had been dealt with and all minor injuries taken care of.

Two weeks later, everyone was gathered on the lawn at school. Haruhi was standing with Tamaki and Kyouya in the shade. "Kaoru looks much happier." She commented.

"Yeah. It was good of Hikaru to let him train with Hunny." They watched as Kaoru punched at Hunny, who dodged. Hunny in turn struck at Kaoru, who went to dodge and stumbled. Hikaru raced over to him. "Except now Hikaru's twice as protective."

Haruhi blinked. "Why are you complaining, Kyouya- senpai? You made a fortune off of Kaoru's injuries."

"And the idiot almost had to have his leg amputated because he tried to hide being hurt."

"See, Tamaki- senpai? Kyouya- senpai does care."

Tamaki turned wide eyes to Kyouya, who grumbled and turned away.

"Oy, Haruhi." Kaoru suddenly looked up, grinning. "Want to go on a date with Hikaru again?"

Haruhi blushed, Hikaru's jaw dropped in surprise, and Tamaki spluttered with jealousy. Kaoru laughed in turn.

Haruhi snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. What happened to the girl?"

"Who, Kimiko- chan? Well…" Kyouya began.

A voice suddenly filled the air. "Kaoru- kuuun!!"

Everyone turned as Kimiko ran up and glomped onto Hikaru, knocking him over.

"Curse you!" He growled as he tried to get her to let go. "I told you, I'm Hikaru!"

Kimiko blushed as everyone burst out laughing. Hikaru looked over at his twin. They caught each others' eye, and shared a smile, before joining in the laughter once more.

Owari

Yay, it's done! Like I said, a little weird, but then, boredom can do that to you. Ja ne!


End file.
